Talk:Miranda Doni/@comment-50.110.212.95-20190106160233/@comment-454133-20190107063003
Neat idea. While she's at 1 shield, Veteran Turret Gunner or Ezra would let her spend a shield to fire 3 or 4 dice at a target, then shoot someone on the other side of her with -1 dice to get her shield back. Or fire first to regen a shield, and maybe spend it on the next shot against a different target. She's doing this to upgrade a 2-dice attack or regen a shield while bare, but it's a neat idea to consider. Han would work too, though the timing would be slightly different. Being able to spend or especially regen a shield at the start of combat could be very nice. But it's expensive. Veteran is the most affordable at 8 points. Han is 12 and Ezra is a crazy 18 (you're paying a premium for that helpful force point). I'd be hard-pressed to ever equip Bistan to anything, though there may be an argument for getting spendy on Miranda with Bistan + maybe Perceptive Copilot, since you can focus on 2 targets in the same direction (which is common) instead of on opposite sides of you (which is very uncommon) to make sure you're attacking twice often; but man, 14 - 24 points is steep for that effect. Frankly, for this route I'd go with Han: fire early in the round with your turret to regen a shield, then maybe fire munitions for your normal attack. That gives her some lasting shield regen without displacing her all-important torpedo shots. All of this is, of course, focused on her primary weapon and shield regen. An alternative is to focus more on her Initiative of 4; you're paying 8 points to upgrade to her initiative and pilot ability from Esege. Maybe higher PS makes her a more effective torpedo boat or bomber, which both white SLAM and Reload to set her apart from other Rebel options like the E-Wing, T-65 X-Wing, Y-Wing. Or, as above, Han + Proton Torpedoes may be a fantastic combo. Han is granting her regular shield regen, possibly in excess of what she could regen normally, and she continues firing torpedoes, dropping proton bombs, and SLAMing around like in first edition. Miranda + Proton Torpedoes + Han Crew + Proton Bombs + Advanced SLAM. That's a reasonable 77 points, and add a crew to taste. Maybe: * Sabine to make chasing her extra dangerous (so she has an easier time getting the space to turn around) * Chewbacca for crit control * Cassian for better-informed bombing and SLAM choices * Magva for arming the torpedoes in response to taking a shot * Saw for mean torpedo attacks (which works extra-well with her ability to regen!) * C-3PO for more effective fleeing durability (use Calculate when you don't have your torpedo arc lined up) * or if you're feeling spendy, Kanan for an all-valuable force point and stress management (e.g. to help with the stress from Advanced SLAM, which you'll possibly be incurring a lot). I mainly like Saw (maximum weapons threat, putting the shield regen to aggressive instead of defensive use), or Kanan/Cassian/C-3PO (bombs & running away so you can make space to SLAM around for another torpedo hit & run), depending on how you're playing Miranda. Also consider Barrage Rockets, so if you have to Focus because foes are out of lock range, you have a weapon you can default to that's not going to require spending shields to roll decent dice. They're yet another 6 points though, so it depends heavily on what else you need in the fleet. The way I'm inclined to build her (above with Saw, 85 points) she won't live forever like in first edition, but her attacks will be terrifying nonetheless: 4-dice proton torpedo, spend lock to reroll, damage self for focuses->crits. Then while everyone is jousing behind her, she drops a proton bomb and SLAMs far away while reloading a torpedo. Alternatively, grab a lock if you're in range. While still out of range, do a blue to clear the stress, and start into the next bombing run; remember to fire a shot at Init 7 to regen a shield if needed, so you can endure their shots (and your own self-damage from Saw). You have 115 points to spend on an ally or two. I wonder who would make good wingmen.